droidapediafandomcom-20200213-history
OOM-10
OOM-10 was an OOM-Battle Droid that was captured and reprogrammed by the Galactic Republic to become a part of R2-D2's Battle Droid Squadron. He led the Reprogramed Battle Droids into battle alongside R2 during the Battle of Lola Sayu but was destroyed with the other battle droids while trying to protect Republic Soldiers. History''' ''' OOM-10 started out as a normal OOM-Battle droid unit programmed to work for the Confederacy of Independent Systems but was captured by the Galactic Republic during a battle along with two other battle droids and were reprogrammed to serve it. Reprogrammed After being reprogrammed, OOM-10 and the other battle droids were placed under the command of R2-D2 and became a part of the Galactic Republic's Army. OOM-10, however, would only serve the Republic on one mission, the Citadel Rescue. Mission to the Citadel Around 22 BBY, Jedi Master Even Piell had gained secret information that could help the Republic win the war, but Even's ship was ambushed by the CIS and they took him and his clone officers hostage by imprisoning him inside the Citadel, an old prison used to torture Jedi. The Republic found out about Even's capture and created a strike team to try and save Master Piell. In order to fool the battle droids inside the Citadel, OOM-10 and the other reprogrammed battle droids were put on this strike team. After the droids were placed in the task force, the clone and Jedi members of the task force were placed inside carbonate to hide them from the CIS life detectors just long enough to slip past the Confederate fleet above the planet the Citadel was located. OOM-10, R2, and the other droids would fly a stolen Confederate shuttle and use it to land inside the Citadel. After landing inside a canyon near the Citadel, OOM-10 and R2-D2 unfroze the Republic Taskforce from the carbonate so they could rescue Master Even. OOM-10 and the other droids stayed behind to protect the shuttle. The Taskforce was able to rescue Even and his clone troopers but were forced to split up into two groups in order to escape the Confederate droid forces. However, the half of the group that had Even Piell were captured by Security Droids and BX-Commando Droids, as a result, OOM-10 and the rest of the Republic droids broke into the Citadel to rescue them. to let him and his "prisoners" aboard a Separatist shuttle before his reprogramming is discovered. |left]] Due to the fact of OOM-10 still looking like normal battle droid, OOM-10 was able to fool the battle droids that had captured the 1st half of the task force into handing them over to them so they could escape the prison and return to the Jedi Temple with Master Even. OOM-10 used this trick on many battle droids, however, the tricks would stop when the droid commander, K2-B4, discovered OOM-10's reprogramming and ordered all of the droids in the Citadel to be on alert for any battle droids with Republic prisoners. Because of this discovery, OOM-10 and the other reprogrammed droids were forced to break cover and destroy all nearby battle droids. Destruction After regrouping with the second half of the task force, OOM-10 and the other droids along with the republic forces were forced to retreat into the caves underneath the Citadel after their shuttle was destroyed. Although the task force was far from the Citadel, a battalion of battle droids was somehow able to find the Republic troops and attacked them. As a last resort, OOM-10 and the other republic battle droids were forced to hold off the attacking droids so the task force could escape. The droids, with no cover or heavy weapons, the reprogrammed battle droids were killed off one by one, with OOM-10 second to get killed. His squadmates also perished. Category:Republic Droids Category:Battle Droid unit Category:Canon Page Category:Battle Droid Commander Category:Reprogrammed Droids